


Locks Of Love (Or, Alternatively, 5 Times Keito’s Hair Was Played With)

by thanku4urlove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: 5 Times, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Keito's hair has gotten long enough to play with, and sometimes the members can't resist.





	Locks Of Love (Or, Alternatively, 5 Times Keito’s Hair Was Played With)

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Christmas present in 2016. Keito's long hair is still the best.

**1.**

“Ah, look at you!” Keito exclaimed, pointing at baby tough-guy Yuto on the television screen while the real Yuto laughed next to him. He was visiting the Nakajimas for the weekend, and sometime in the evening Yuto’s mom had pulled out all of the old Ya-Ya-Yah episodes she had recorded from when Yuto had been on the show. They had fallen into a hole of nostalgia, and now it was around two in the morning, talking to each other as they watched and laughing.

“You know,” Yuto said between giggles, “I’ve had my hair up in a bouffant more than once.”

“Really?” Keito asked with a laugh. Yuto nodded, beginning to tell him until Keito remembered. “Oh, right! Heisei Time Jumper!”

Yuto nodded, smoothing his hair back and trying to poof it up with his hands while Keito giggled at him.

“I’ve never had my hair like that.” Keito said, and Yuto’s mouth fell open.

“No? We have to! Come on!”

They paused the video and hurried to the bathroom, their voices hushed as they closed the door.

“So… Do you know how to do the bouffant thing?” Keito asked, sitting up on the sink counter.

“No, but…” Yuto dug around in the cabinets, placing various brushes, combs, and hair gels in Keito’s lap. He stepped up close, standing between each of Keito’s legs that were dangling above the tile floor and running his fingers through Keito’s hair, pulling it back from his face. “I’m sure we can figure it out.”

And they did.

...sort of. Keito was a full mess of hair gel and tangles by the time his hair was poofed to perfection in the front. The back of it looked hilarious, but Yuto quickly told him it didn’t matter, telling Keito to pose as he ran to get his camera.

“You look great.” Yuto insisted, and while Keito knew he was joking at least a little bit, it made the posing easier, pulling the collar of his shirt down his chest and pulling a face while Yuto giggled at him.

After snapping a few less scandalous photos to sent to his father--and realizing it was around four in the morning by now--they decided the fun was just about over.

“Now we just need to… Wash it out.” Yuto said, his last words hesitant as he looked over Keito’s head. Keito grabbed the poofiest point with his hands, trying to flatten it out. It didn’t budge, Yuto nearly doubling over in laughter.

**2.**

“Um, Ryosuke…” Keito moved to open his eyes, Yamada hitting his shoulder to make him stop moving. “When you said you wanted me to come over and help you with makeup, I didn’t think…”

“What did you think you would be helping with? Putting stuff on me?” Yamada asked, and Keito didn’t really have a reply. He hadn’t thought of it that way.

“But--”

“Calm down, Keito.” Yamada said, getting up, Keito taking that as a sign that it was safe to open his eyes. Yamada was standing at the table, picking up some black goo before taking his place back in Keito’s lap, facing him like he had been before. “It’s just a sparkly smokey eye. I’m almost done.”

“I--”

Yamada hit him again and he took the hint, closing his mouth. Yamada had called him over to hang out, and when Keito arrived he already had hair and makeup supplies sitting out, sitting Keito in a chair and showing him a photo of some Korean star Keito had seen before, but didn’t really know. He explained that he wanted to practice some makeup, as he had said on a phone, but Keito had assumed he was practicing the makeup on himself. He wasn't; Yamada’s face was bare, and Keito himself looked surprisingly sultry.

“Now for the hair.” Yamada said happily, the gel popped open before Keito could protest. By the end of it all, he looked more or less like a gaudy, over-dramatic super villain, but Yamada clapped his hands together.

“Look!” He said excitedly, pulling out his phone and showing him the picture again. To Yamada’s credit, Keito was surprised by how similar himself and the Korean popstar looked. “It’s perfect.”

“Hey, Yamada… Why me?” Keito couldn’t help but ask, and Yamada grinned, smoothing Keito’s hair down with his hands.

“I knew you would let me.”

**3.**

“Hold on. Hold on!” Daiki giggled, pulling something large, blonde, and hairy out from behind his back, Keito taking a step away in alarm. “I got you a wig!”

Keito looked at the Snow Queen-esque hairpiece, doubling over in laughter. He’d called Daiki up, lamenting about boredom and hoping he was free to do something after Chinen had declined the idea of getting out of bed. Daiki was free, thankfully, the two of them meeting up at a secondhand store, Daiki wanting to try to make the best cosplay out of whatever they could find.

They already dressed Daiki up as Sailor Moon, wearing a short blue dress and a white vest overtop, Keito tying a big red velvety Christmas ribbon around his neck. He used a winter hat for the hair, yellow with large pom-poms falling nearly to his waist.

They were now trying to turn Keito into Edward Elric, but it was proving difficult. The huge and red faux leather trench coat they found fell nearly to his ankles, with a white dress shirt underneath. The only boots they could find were purple and glittery, but they were up to his knees, so that worked well enough.

Keito pulled the painfully tangled wig over his head, Daiki's eyes closing in laughter as he gripped his stomach.

“Your hair needs to be tied back.” He said when he could breathe again. “Here.”

He took the hair tie from Keito's wrist and stepped up on the bench in the changing room so he could reach Keito's hair, running his fingers through the strands. He pulled it up into a crude and bumpy bun, Daily trying to make it neater before giving up and just deeming it good enough, placing the wig on. It genuinely didn't look much better, and they leaned heavily on each other, laughing, Daiki pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Let's take a picture!” He proposed, the two of them posing together in the mirror.

**4.**

“Again?” Keito asked, walking into the kitchen. His father had bought the edition of Duet he starred on the cover of, and Keito had seen him flipping through it quite a bit. Kenichi gave him a grin.

“What can I say. You look great!” He said grandly, and Keito laughed at him. “Because you look like me. You fit this style with your hair growing out.”

“Yeah, I tried to look like you.” Keito told him with a nod, pouring himself a mug of whatever his father left in the kettle. It was tea, taking a quick sip as he sat down.

“You know, I still have some of the bandanas and jackets from some old album photoshoots.” Kenichi said thoughtfully, getting up out of his chair. “Let me see.”

They rifled through his closet together, pulling out old Otokogumi memorabilia and throwing it onto his bed. They had three full outfits by the time they were finished, Kenichi pointing to the leftmost one with a laugh. The entire outfit was black leather.

“This one was for the Daybreak single photoshoot!” Kenichi said happily. “I wonder if I still have those gloves…”

He dove back into his closet, letting out a victorious shout a few moments later. Keito peeked his head in, his father holding a single glove up high in the air. That was the only one they could find, Keito taking it from his hand and slipping it on.

“Oh…” Kenichi's face lit up in inspiration, Keito's apprehension rising as his father picked up the leather outfit and held it up to Keito. "It looks about your size..."

"Do you want me to try it on?" Keito asked with a sigh, and Kenichi beamed.

He was older and more muscular than his father was when he wore the outfit, and as a result everything was a little tight. The jacket could be unzipped, taut across his shoulders, but the pants were indecent at best.

Kenichi laughed at him when he saw, reaching up to fuss with Keito's hair.

"Here; let me style it for you." He offered, and Keito watched him in the mirror, his face set in concentration and a few bobby pins between his teeth.

"It's like I'm looking into a mirror." Kenichi said with a smile, putting an arm around Keito and pulling him close.

"Well, we are." Keito said, pointing to their reflections, and his father gave him a look.

"A mirror to the past then." He said, and Keito laughed.

"Should I have been in a rock group like you?" He asked. "Instead of pop music?" Kenichi gave him an affectionate smile, ruffling his hair.

"Nah." He answered. "You're way cuter than me."

**5.**

Keito knocked hesitantly on the front door, unable not to smile when Hikaru opened it. He was in a simple sweater and pair of soft pants, looking lean and comfortable.

"Hey." Keito said after Hikaru greeted him and let him inside. "What was it that you needed help with? What can I do?"

"Well..." Hikaru grinned a little, Keito instantly able to tell that he was a bit embarrassed. "I have to babysit my niece next weekend, and I want to be able to braid her hair, but braiding is something I haven't done before. You have long hair, so I was just wondering if I could practice on you."

Keito had been able to tell where the request was going about halfway through, but he'd wanted to watch him struggle all the way through it.

"Can I?" Hikaru finished, Keito nodding.

"Yeah, sure. Don't want to disappoint your niece." Keito said, Hikaru giving him a smile. He seemed a bit unsure of what to do once Keito agreed, fluffing the couch pillows, offering him something to drink, and putting on music all at the same time. They finally settled in, some slow jam instrumental track on, Hikaru leaning against the arm of the couch with Keito sitting between his outstretched legs. Hikaru threaded his fingers in Keito's hair, massaging his scalp for a moment before beginning to section his hair into thirds. It was incredibly relaxing, Keito’s eyes closing, focusing on the feeling of Hikaru's hands moving and gently tugging. Hikaru began to hum quietly, and it was so close and warm and comfortable that Keito couldn't help the sigh that passed his lips.

"Keito?" Hikaru asked after a moment of silence, pausing, and Keito couldn't help the blush on his face, turning, embarrassed.

"It feels good." He mumbled, Hikaru laughing.

"I'm glad I can make you so relaxed." He answered, an amused lilt in his voice, kneading his scalp gently. Keito reaching up to feel the small braid Hikaru had made down the right side of his head, feeling over it. It was perfectly entwined, as though Hikaru had done this many times before. It dawned on him that actually, Hikaru did already know, teasing Yabu once for being a bad uncle for not knowing how to do hair. The realization was visible on his face, turning to Hikaru to ask.

"Don't you already know how to braid hair?" He asked, and Hikaru looked sheepish.

"I mean... I mean yeah! I just wanted to practice." He defended, gesturing vaguely, but the braid was so immaculate that Keito wasn't sure he believed him. It must have shown because Hikaru glanced away.

"I guess I just wanted an excuse to see you, or something."

He was embarrassed and Keito laughed a little, leaning back against Hikaru's chest. Hikaru's arms wrapped around him, warm and comfortable, Keito glancing up to see a small, familiar smile on his lips.


End file.
